Is this love?
by Sorra Boo
Summary: Deep into the night, screams can be heard, echoing throughout the dark. This was the night that the Hyuuga came close to extinction. On this same night, a young child, with hair as pink as cherry blossoms, was beaten to the ground by a mob of angry villagers. SakuHina
1. Prologue

**A/N: THIS IS A GIRL X GIRL FANFIC**

 **THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS, BUT THERE WILL BE ALIGHT GORE AND SWEARING.**

 **A few design notes; Sakura is the Kyuubi host, no Uchiha massacre, Hyuuga massacre, and the Uzumaki clan is alive.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

One night. That's all it took.

One. Fateful. Night. Is all it took, for Konoha's most prestigious clan to fall to its knees.

Who could've done this? Who could've had the _power_ to stop the Hyuuga's all seeing eyes?

Well, the answer is simple. Hyuuga Neji, the fourteen year old prodigy. He brought the entire clan down in a single night, leaving only his little cousin, Hyuuga Hinata.

Deep into the night, screams can be heard, echoing throughout the dark.

This was the night that the Hyuuga came close to extinction.

On this same night, a young child, with hair as pink as cherry blossoms, was beaten to the ground by a mob of angry villagers.

She lied on the ground, her breath coming out in rushed pants. Blood coating her skin and matting her vibrant hair.

Shouts of soul crushing slurs ran through her mind as the mob walked away, thinking their job was finished.

 _"Demon!"_

 _"Just die!"_

 _"Why would the Sandaime even let_ it _live?"_

The little girl, Haruno Sakura was her name, had no parents. No family. No friends.

The Old Hokage was nice enough to give her an apartment and help with food and such, but he never helped if the villagers were to attack her. He would patch her up and leave, never asking if she was alright, he was always silent.

Everyone has nightmares, and here these two girls were, living through their own.


	2. Growing up

"My mom said that you're a monster! A demon!"

"Yeah! What a giant forehead too!"

"Pink hair? What a weirdo!"

Sakura was pushed to the ground as the three girls verbally and physically abused her.

"Aw, what's wrong? Little demon can't fight back? What a loser."

Sakura stood up and sniveled, with a shaky breath she glared at them, her hands fisted beside her, "Back off! I'm gonna be the strongest kunoichi in the village! And when I do I'm gonna kick your butt!"

The brunette girl, who was seemingly the ringleader, smirked, "Oh, so the monster can talk. But now it talks too much."

She cocked her fist back and threw it towards Sakura's face, it connected and the poor Haruno flew back from the force, landing on her back and knocking the air out of her.

The same young girl cracked her knuckles with a wicked smile, "What? No more yelling?"

Sakura stood once more, albeit shaky and slow, blood was dripping from her nose as she stood with a weak glare, "I'll never give up!"

The three girls sneered at Sakura and ganged up on her, punching, kicking, yelling, giving her any type of harm they could.

But suddenly, they were all thrown off.

The girls stood up to see another child, with short raven hair, her back facing them. In the center of her back was a yellow wedge with a flame encased in it, she looked at Sakura with no emotion except a small amount of understanding and friendship in her cool lavender eyes.

The girl turned towards the bullies who were trying to stand after getting the air knocked out of them, still not saying a word.

The leader glared at the newcomer, her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, "Oi! Who do you think you are?!"

Hinata merely blinked, her face a blank slate, "You don't need to know, dobe."

The brunette blushed brighter and raced toward Hinata, her fist cocked back once more, but it didn't have its desired effect as Hinata grabbed her wrist and threw the nine-year-old away.

The other two tried to attack her as well, but faced the same fate as their leader, "Now leave. I hope you've learned your lessons."

The three ran in fear as Hinata turned to Sakura and threw her a small container, Sakura barely caught it and opened it. It was filled with an ointment to which Sakura could only guess was for her cuts and bruises, she looked up to thank the stranger, only to find her gone.

 _Three years later_

"Alright, class! You'll now take your Genin exams! Line up and show me the henge and the clone Jutsu."

Hinata was at the front of the line, her eyes dark and face blank, there were dark circles under her eyes, showing many nights of unrest and nightmares. Her hair had grown over the three years, now just above her waist.

Her fanboys watched her with hearts in their eyes as she henged perfectly into Iruka then created three clones as if it were beneath her and walked away, Sakura stepped up next and the entire class, save for Hinata, groaned. A student's voice called out, "Oh come on! We always pay for her mistakes! You can't let it become a Genin!" No one noticed Hinata shoot a deadly glare towards the well-known blonde, Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura scowled as she stepped forward and made the ram sign, "Henge no Jutsu!" The henge was nowhere near perfect like Hinata's, Iruka's hair was purple and his skin has pale and his arms flimsy looking.

When Sakura henged back, she had a wide smile on her face. Never mind the fact that it looked bad, at least it looked like Iruka!

 _'I'm doing it!'_

Sakura closed her eyes in concentration and made a hand sign, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" She heard a poof and opened her eyes to see a clone, it was barely standing and pale, but it was there! She did it! Sakura cheered in her head and saw Iruka smiling softly at her, "good job Sakura-chan, next!"

Sakura jumped up with a wide smile, pumping her fist in the air and racing to sit next to Hinata, whose elbows were on the table in front of her with her fingers threaded together, covering her mouth, "Did you see that, Hinata?! I did it!"

Hinata merely glanced at her with an apathetic look, "Hn."

Sakura danced in her seat as the other students were tested, chanting to herself internally, _'I did it! I did it!'_

A random fanboy came up to ten and pushed Sakura out of her seat, seeing as Hinata was in the corner and there was only one seat next to her, "Hey Hina-chan! Can I sit next to you?!"

Sakura gazed up at the Byakugan wielder with tearful eyes, she noticed hate flash through her cool lavender orbs as she glared at the fanboy.

Hinata pressed her palm to his chest and sent him flying with a burst of chakra, "No." The Hyuuga glanced at Sakura and nodded towards the seat next to her.

Sakura grinned widely and stuck her tongue out at the Hinata Fanclub.

 _The next day_

Hinata leisurely strolled into the classroom, today was the day they would be placed on their Genin teams. Although she didn't show it, she was disheartened to find out a certain pink haired Jinchurikki didn't pass.

Hinata stomped on those thoughts and thought about _him_.

Her eyes darkened and her killing intent rose to high levels, her bangs shadowed her lavender eyes as her mood changed from nonchalant to furious and terrifying.

The other fresh Genin moved out of her way, not wanting to anger her further, even Iruka purposely avoided her after noticing her mood.

Hinata sat down in the middle of the class, not caring who sat next to her or who was talking. after a minute of glaring at a fanboy with pure hate in her eyes, Hinata heard a familiar voice and immediately looked towards the door at the back of the classroom.

 _'Sakura...'_

Hinata shook her head, why did she care? She didn't need anyone, especially not that dropout. Without, realizing it, Hinata's face fell into a deep scowl as she heard someone plop into the seat next to her, "Hinata! I did it! I'm a Genin now!"

Hinata narrowed her eyes but glanced at the forehead protector that was on top of her head instead of her forehead, "Hn." Sakura's face fell into a pout as she noticed Hinata's change in mood.

"Hmm? Whats wrong?" Sakura climbed on the table and crouched in front of Hinata, her eyes closing in concentration. Hinata glared at her, expecting her to get the hint, but the dense pinkette didn't and leaned closer, "Just tell me~..."

A random male in front of them leaned back in his seat and his elbow hit Sakura's back, causing her to topple onto Hinata, their lips locking in the process. Each of their eyes widened to their fullest extent and Hinata shoved the Jinchurikki off of her, "What. The. Hell?!"

The blonde Namikaze, Naruto, began laughing loudly as the two girls wiped their mouths. Hinata glared at Naruto, shutting him up almost immediately, she sat down and glared at the wall as Iruka coughed awkwardly and quieted them all down.

"I'm about to announce your new Genin teams, you will be led by a Jounin until you're a Jounin yourselves." Iruka held up his clipboard and cleared his throat, "Team 1; Ame..."

Hinata zoned out, her heart still racing slightly from her kiss with Sakura, although she would never admit it, Hinata felt almost an electrifying shock from the pinkette.

"Team 7; Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Naruto cheered and bumped fists with Sasuke as Sakura groaned and watched Hinata.

"Team 8; Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata raised an eyebrow, it was an odd selection, but it would work... If she wasn't planning to leave Konoha and avenge her fallen clan that is.

 _Four months later_

"Come to me, Hinata-chan, and I will give you power..."

Orochimaru sunk his fangs into Hinata's neck, causing her to scream and fall to the ground in pain. Sakura, who was watching the whole thing in fear, screamed out, "Hinata! No!"

Three tomoe appeared on Hinata's neck, marking her as Orochimaru's next victim. She tried and failed to stand, as she hit the ground, she fell unconscious.

 _A month later_

Hinata walked down the stone path, a pack slung across her back, she was ready to leave. Ready to take revenge on her brother.

"Hinata? What're you doing out here?" Hinata sighed heavily and glared at the person behind her.

"That's none of your concern, Kiba."

"Y-You're leaving, aren't you?!" Kiba pointed an accusing finger at her and she sighed, Hinata shunshined behind Kiba, knocking him unconscious.

"Kiba, sayonara."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: kinda crappy buuut oh well**


	3. Bond

"Hinata! Come on! Come back to the village with me! Everyone is worried!" Sakura chased after the snickering Hinata frantically.

But the addressed female didn't listen to her and kept running, she ran into a pitch black cave, her crazed laughs echoing around Sakura.

"You really don't get it do you, Haruno?"

Her voice startled Sakura, it was raspy and mocking, "Hinata! What do you mean?!"

All she got in response was crazed laughter, the sound became distant as Sakura kept running through the darkness.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sakura reached the end of the cave. Once she was out of the the darkness, she found herself in front of a giant waterfall with two statues on either side on the waterfall.

The Haruno smiled as she saw Hinata using her chakra to climb up one of the statues, "Hinata! Wait up!" Sakura ran up the stony wall after her, on the other statue.

She stopped at the top to see Hinata with her back facing towards the pink haired female, "Sakura..." Her voice was low, rasped, and seemed filled with amusement, "Do you know why I led you here?"

Sakura made a confused face, "No... But never mind that! Let's go home! Everyone is waiting for you!"

The Hyuuga chuckled, "So naive.." She laughed, "This place, the final valley, is where we were... _Destined_... To fight. It's written in our fates." She spoke, Neji filled her mind and all amusement was gone, "I will kill you here, Sakura, I will kill you and leave to Orochimaru where I will become strong enough to kill Neji."

Saskura's smile fell slightly, her eyes filling with confusion, "Huh? B-But Hinata... Kiba is-"

"He holds no importance to me." Her words turned cold as she turned around, Sakura gasped, "We will fight and you will die."

The left side of her face was covered in little black marks that resembled tiny flames that had spread across her skin and made her left eye a darker lavender with flickers of black in it. The pink haired Jinchurikki's mouth was left agape as she took in the Hyuuga's appearance, "Hinata... What happened?! Was it that Orochimaru guy?! I'll kill him!"

Hinata laughed again, "Make no mistake Sakura, you will die here."

"Why?! Why are you so fixated on killing your own _brother_?!" Sakura demanded, she never understood why Hinata hated Neji.

Hinata scowled, her eyes darkened, "Do you know the difference between yourself and I, Sakura?" Said girl shook her head, "Well you've been alone from the start. Never knowing the love of parents or siblings... But I..." Her words stung Sakura, but she said nothing, "I was forced to watch my entire family be murderer by my _dear_ _brother_."

 _It was the dead of night, Hinata was slumbering peacefully when Neji slammed her bedroom door_ _open. She jumped awake, "Nii-san, what is it?"_

 _Neji was seemingly trembling, "Hinata come with me."_

 _An ominous feeling fell over Hinata, but she ignored it, knowing Neji would keep her safe._

 _Hinata stood from her bed and trotted to Neji, where he slammed his palm on her chest. He had placed an odd Jutsu over her, giving him full control over her body._

 _The Hyuuga prodigy forced Hinata to walk to the room down the hall, which was the room of her_ _grandfather, the head elder._

 _He made her open the door and they both walked in, waking the elder, "Neji? Hinata? What are you doing past curfew?"_

 _Hinata tried to turn her head, but to no avail. Neji stepped toward, activating his Byakugan and_ _removing the tanto from his back, saying nothing as he slashed the surprised elder down in a single movement._

 _Hinata screamed._

 _He made her watch as he killed their entire clan, her uncles, aunts, cousins._

 _Her sister._

 _Her father._

 _But leaving her. He said death was too good for someone as pitifully weak as her, she didn't deserve to end it so quickly._

 _He said he wanted to fight her. He_ wanted _her to get her revenge._

 _He mocked her weakness and tears._

 _It only drove her hatred._

Hinata shivered as she remembered everything she saw, her decapitated sister, her paralyzed father who then had his throat slit.

Sakura gaped, piecing everything together, that's why she was so set on revenge.

Hinata grit her teeth, her eyes murderous, "I'll kill you to kill him."

-Line Break-

The battle was fierce, Sakura had gone under her Kyuubi transformation and sprouted two tails while Hinata let the curse mark take over and her skin turned an unhealthy grey color, her hair shagged and became spiky, her sclera was black and her Byakugan was enhanced. She sprouted something akin to wings, but they looked like giant webbed hands that hung from her shoulder blades.

Sakura fought with everything she had, determined to bring her friend back and protect her from the weirdo Orochimaru.

But...

Her all wasn't enough this time.

A bit after the Chuunin exams, the Yondaime taught her a Jutsu he invented, Rasengan. While Kakashi had taught Hinata his Chidori.

Sakura attacked with Rasengan and Hinata with Chidori, creating a large ball of energy, both of them injured and weak.

Sakura had fallen unconscious, failing to bring Hinata back.

Hinata glanced at her scratched headband, Sakura sliced it sometime during their fight. She then looked at Sakura's body, knowing Kakashi was on his way to retrieve them.

She felt a pang if guilt, but immediately shoved it down and bit her lip. _A Hyuuga must never show emotion, emotion is weakness._

Despite her regret for leaving, Hinata couldn't turn back. She knelt down to the slumbering Jinchurikki and softly pressed her lips to Sakura's, "Gomenne."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: eh super short but ya know**


End file.
